Morning whisper
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Certaines choses ne sont pas faites pour être dites. Ne peuvent être évoquées. Se refusent à l'être, d'ailleurs, afin de conserver une ligne de conduite sur laquelle ils s'étaient parfaitement arrangés.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Entre deux retards et trois absences, j'ai écrit ce texte pour l'anniversaire de Rhadamanthe. Il m'a toutefois un peu échappé, et est donc plus long que ce que je souhaitais idéalement, c'est pourquoi je le publie à part, et non dans _Hapax_.

Aucune prétention particulière, si ce n'est celle de donner ma vision de Rhadamanthe et Kanon.

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Rating: **M.**

Pairing: **Rhadamanthe/Kanon.**

Remerciements particuliers à Talim76, amie fidèle et responsable de beaucoup trop d'idées loufoques dans mon esprit.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

Était-ce la luminosité feutrée qui l'avait réveillé ? Était-ce cette lumière faible et factice à laquelle il aurait pourtant dû être habitué qui l'avait tiré d'un sommeil sans rêves ? Ou bien Hypnos estimait-il de son côté que le Premier Juge des Enfers s'était suffisamment reposé, cadeau ô combien ironique en ce jour particulier ? Il l'ignorait. Mais voilà qu'il était éveillé, les yeux ouverts, dans ses appartements, au milieu de draps défaits couvrant son torse, ses jambes, et une forme à ses côtés.

Une forme qui n'aurait jamais dû y être allongée. Un être qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir pourtant y trouver.

Son regard se posa sur l'homme qui partageait son lit, et qui lui avait disputé toutes les attentions de Morphée. Inconsciemment, sa mâchoire se contracta, ses yeux luisant dans la pénombre, alors qu'il cherchait de nouveau à comprendre — en vain — comment ils avaient pu finir ainsi. La raison aurait voulu qu'il s'horrifiât de la situation. Qu'il hurlât au scandale. D'ailleurs, en cet instant même, son esprit se révoltait sans cesse. Mais malheureusement moins pour la réalité elle-même que pour sa propre incapacité à mettre un terme à cet arrangement qu'ils avaient décidé, de longs mois auparavant.

Il s'appuya sur son bras, sans jamais cesser d'observer Kanon qui, dans son sommeil, n'avait que faire de ses réflexions rebutées qu'il partageait néanmoins entièrement le reste du temps. Tourné au trois quarts vers lui, un bras en travers du corps comme pour se protéger, et une moue légèrement sérieuse sur ses traits, il dormait encore, en quête d'un repos nécessaire. D'aucuns auraient pu penser que le cadet des Gémeaux, dans cette position, demeurait à l'affût d'une menace potentielle. Mais cela aurait été se tromper lourdement. Car Rhadamanthe le savait : si Kanon avait craint pour sa vie, jamais il ne se serait trouvé endormi ici. L'ombre du Sanctuaire ne laissait jamais rien au hasard, mû par des habitudes de ténèbres qu'une existence cachée lui avait enseigné. Trop souvent avait-il craint d'être découvert autrefois, et de devoir alors affronter la colère de son maître, si ce n'était de son frère. Aussi, avait-il appris à masquer sa présence. A disparaître. A ne jamais se trouver là où il n'aurait pas dû être. Alors si en cet instant, l'ancien traître à son rang choisissait de passer la nuit en territoire ennemi, c'était bien parce qu'il s'y sentait parfaitement hors de danger. A sa place, donc.

Rhadamanthe plissa les yeux. La sensation dans sa gorge n'avait pas le droit d'être de la fierté. Jamais.

Sans surprise, lorsqu'il observa le corps ravagé à ses côtés, son attention se porta immédiatement sur les longues mèches azures s'éparpillant en tous sens sur l'oreiller, les épaules et les draps. Certaines le frôlaient également au rythme des mouvements de tête de son insaisissable amant, allégorie nocturne de l'invasion évidente de l'autre homme à ses côtés. Vint ensuite la cicatrice, évidente et monstrueuse, qui barrait le torse du pectoral droit à cette zone au-delà du cœur jusqu'à la clavicule gauche. D'une couleur sombre, elle parvenait à se démarquer intégralement de la peau pourtant tannée du Grec, preuve d'un passé que nul ne pourrait jamais lui arracher. Les bords en demeuraient légèrement boursouflés, comme la blessure indélébile qu'ils incarnaient, et qui ne manquait jamais de se rappeler à lui. Sur le reste de son corps, les cicatrices de l'aiguille écarlate s'étalaient elles aussi sur sa peau, telle une tâche de sang qui se serait trop répandu. Puis d'autres traces encore, dont il ignorait l'histoire et la signification, sans jamais douter qu'elles en eussent pour Kanon.

Sa main vint trouver son chemin jusqu'à la première marque de rédemption de son amant.

Rhadamanthe fit glisser ses doigts d'un bout à l'autre de l'entaille profonde, en redessinant les contours, suivant de la pointe de l'ongle la ligne visible où l'arme de Poséidon avait sanctionné son corps. Il appuya sans doute plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait dû, comme pour la faire disparaître, quand bien même son porteur était le premier à la revendiquer. Rhadamanthe aurait souhaité son geste subtil il ne le fut bien évidemment pas. Il ne regretta rien pour autant. Comme à chaque fois, le fait d'être la raison du réveil non désiré du cadet des Gémeaux lui tira un plaisir mal défini sur lequel il ne s'arrêta pas.

Rien dans ses mouvements ne pouvait se targuer d'être délicat, et la sensation brute des doigts calleux ne manqua pas de réveiller Kanon. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux, clignant une fois ces derniers, déjà parfaitement éveillé malgré les derniers relents d'un sommeil volé. A l'instant même où il posa le regard sur le Juge, son expression neutre changea immédiatement — jusqu'à se durcir très visiblement. Les traits superbes prirent une teinte de rage figée, sa main venant serrer le drap, alors que sa mâchoire se crispait à son tour. Révolté, comme toujours, de voir où il se trouvait, sans jamais rien faire pour y changer. Rebuté de se savoir lui-même incapable de mettre fin à cet arrangement physique dans lequel ils se complaisaient mutuellement, — non sans un certain dégoût. Car déjà, entre eux, planaient les échos d'une première nuit brulante à laquelle ils avaient offert de nombreuses répétitions au cours des semaines suivantes.

A présent, c'étaient deux yeux irascibles qui se posaient sur lui, leur couleur étrangement assombrie par les tentures noires qui bordaient son lit. L'interrogation muette et agacée de Kanon trouva une réponse similaire à celle que le silence glaçant du Juge lui offrait chaque autre matin. Entre eux planaient leurs errances mutuelles, et des fautes auxquelles ils ne changeaient rien.

La rage d'avoir invité un ennemi dans un lit. La fureur d'avoir accepté d'y passer la nuit.

Sur le torse puissant à la respiration déjà accélérée par un désir impossible à contenir, la main de Rhadamanthe se fit plus pesante. Appuyant sur sa peau, jusqu'à provoquer le rappel d'une douleur salvatrice. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent très légèrement dans la chair, pour forcer l'autre à demeurer couché, alors que la paume brûlante de sa main poussait plus encore Kanon dans les draps. Le Spectre sentit la résistance passer à travers les muscles, vit le poing sur le drap se faire plus ferme et l'appui de sa jambe devenir plus insistant. Puisque son amant ne cédait jamais à la facilité. Mais Rhadamanthe ne se laissa pas impressionner, puisque ce n'était pas ce que l'ancien Marina désirait. Il le savait. _Ils_ en avaient parfaitement conscience tous les deux. Le Juge des Enfers souhaitait le voir lui résister, Kanon désirait conserver sa fierté et pouvoir néanmoins se laisser aller. L'espace d'un instant, un silence lourd s'étira dans la pièce, alors que déjà, une certaine moiteur emplissait les lieux.

« Rhadamanthe… »

Un nom. Un avertissement. Une demande.

Le baiser fut brutal — mais en avait-il déjà été autrement entre eux ? Sa bouche força un accès à peine refusé, pour un échange dans lequel ils souhaitaient tous deux faire montre de leur fierté. La main gauche de Kanon trouva une place devenue désagréablement naturelle dans l'épaisse chevelure blonde du Juge qui en gronda dans le baiser, mordant avec force la lèvre inférieure à découvert. Un cri, étouffé de nouveau par un autre geste empressé, alors que déjà, Rhadamanthe plongeait plus encore contre sa bouche, dans un dialogue qu'eux seuls pouvaient maîtriser pour ce qu'il impliquait. Des mouvements de langue hypnotique, une force incontrôlée, des morsures calculées, avant que ne revînt, comme toujours, l'envie monstrueuse qui leur avait ceint les reins à l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

Déjà, Rhadamanthe se redressait d'un geste brusque, prenant une supériorité plus que relative sur le cadet des Gémeaux qui n'eut pourtant d'autres choix que de se rallonger, malgré la crispation évidente de son visage, et ses mains appuyant sur les épaules du Juge des Enfers, — prétendue barrière à une étreinte qu'ils désiraient tous deux profondément tout en la haïssant. Le Spectre approfondit encore le baiser, se gorgeant à la source de sons enivrants pour la fascination répulsive qu'ils ne manquaient jamais de créer chez lui. De nouveau, ses dents accrochèrent les lèvres gercées du Chevalier, avant qu'il ne vînt se plaquer contre son corps, créant un contact qui suffit à faire accélérer encore un peu plus une respiration déjà hasardeuse.

Un mouvement brutal, une poigne fermement accrochée à une cuisse puissante et écartant cette dernière, alors qu'impérieusement, Rhadamanthe prenait ce que Kanon voulait bien lui accorder, et qui avait eu tendance, au fil de leurs entrevues coupables, à augmenter. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres : déjà, les mains du cadet des Gémeaux se perdaient entre ses cheveux et son dos, blessant et griffant brutalement ce qu'elles en atteignaient. Ses dents, plantées dans son épaule, masquèrent comme toujours le cri qui aurait pu lui échapper. Un sentiment de frustration bien connu s'empara de Rhadamanthe, mais il ne le laissa pas grandir, entamant sans attendre des mouvements amples, violents et profonds, n'offrant que peu de temps à Kanon pour reprendre son souffle.

Déjà, les jambes aux muscles saillants venaient se refermer sur ses hanches, reprenant en partie le pouvoir sur un échange que le Juge refusait pourtant de lui céder. Il prit appui de toutes ses forces sur ses bras, reculant quelque peu, sans jamais cesser de lui donner ce qu'ils souhaitaient tous les deux. Il voulait le voir. Il voulait l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir aux raisons, tout autant que Kanon se refusait à penser réellement au fait qu'il se laissait prendre par un ennemi millénaire. Le corps se mit en mouvements à son tour, suivant avec une précision révoltante les va-et-vient que Rhadamanthe lui accordait. Cela le mettait hors de lui. Qu'ils parviennent, avec une telle aisance, à s'unir pour trouver toujours plus de plaisir. Que le visage contracté d'envie contre son épaule lui retourne l'esprit. Que les cris étouffés contre sa peau suffisent à vouloir le damner. Il fallait que cela cessât à tout prix.

Mais plus encore, que cela ne s'arrêtât jamais.

Il n'avait pas choisi Kanon. Il l'avait _désiré_. Il l'avait _respecté_. A l'instant où il avait eu connaissance de cet être qui bouleversait l'ordre du monde par sa simple existence. Lui, qui avait toujours été respectueux et soumis aux déités, convoitait celui qui les avait trompées. Il voulait savoir, connaître, comprendre — déchirer — cet homme que nul ne saurait jamais imiter.

Un cri à son oreille.

Son sang le brûla, alors que ses doigts se contractaient dans les draps, de part et d'autre de ce visage qui s'était toujours tu jusqu'à alors. Leurs regards se croisèrent, avant que les mains tannées ne tirent brutalement sur ses cheveux, pour un autre baiser qui ne manqua pas de lui ravager les sens. L'odeur de Kanon emplit ses narines, et le rythme de ses hanches se surprit à suivre celui de la langue impérieuse du Chevalier des Gémeaux, lui donnant implicitement le contrôle d'un échange qu'il était pourtant persuadé de maîtriser.

Un mouvement de reins puissant suffit à inverser leur position, alors que son amant s'impatientait d'un manque de réactivité pourtant plus que relatif. Déjà, le baiser reprenait en intensité. Les mains immenses de Rhadamanthe coururent dans le dos et au creux de reins de Kanon, l'encourageant implicitement à prendre un rythme plus brutal. Contre ses lèvres, il sentait, entendait, s'abreuvait des cris étouffés poussés par cet autre insupportable. Ses doigts trouvèrent un appui douloureux au creux de sa clavicule, pesant avec force pour encourager encore plus de profondeur dans ce contact qui le rendait incapable de songer à autre chose. Il avait conscience que la pression était insoutenable, à la limite de la douleur. Qu'il était certainement en train de blesser Kanon, et que ce dernier en conserverait d'importantes marques violacées. Mais cette idée ne fit qu'agrandir encore le plaisir qu'il y prenait.

Il haïssait la moindre fibre de son être, et en désirait pourtant l'entièreté. La perspective que cette attirance répugnante était partagée suffisait heureusement à soulager sa culpabilité. Les interrogations avaient laissé place à un statu quo de principe auquel ils n'avaient surtout pas voulu retoucher. Et en cet instant, alors que les ongles et le hurlement de plaisir de Kanon ravageaient ses épaules et son esprit déjà corrompus par des sensations inavouées, il ne pouvait plus penser à rien. Il le voulait simplement. Encore, encore, et encore. Jusqu'à se briser mutuellement le corps.

« Kanon. »

Le souffle de son prénom se perdit à l'oreille du cadet des Gémeaux qui ferma fortement les yeux. Ce fut son erreur. Rhadamanthe inversa de nouveau leurs positions, le plaquant avec violence sur les draps, son corps entier se mouvant avec force en lui. Un nouveau cri. De part et d'autre. Et un dernier baiser pour étouffer ce que l'ultime va-et-vient avait provoqué en eux.

Un corps cambré aux membres crispés. Une morsure profonde apposée au creux d'une gorge découverte. Des yeux écarquillés de plaisir, alors que d'autres se fermaient sous son intensité. Avant que ne vînt l'apaisement des souffles erratiques, peinant néanmoins à retrouver un rythme normal.

Les dents serrés, son front trempé de sueur, Rhadamanthe prit le temps de savourer les derniers relents de plaisir qui continuaient d'inonder son corps. Dans son dos et sa nuque, il pouvait sentir le relâchement de la poigne de Kanon, qui lui arracha un grondement. Sa peau lui faisait mal, et ses muscles le tiraient déjà. Il finit néanmoins par se redresser, découpant chaque geste, qu'il sentit chargé d'une émotion au nom méconnu jusqu'alors. Jusqu'à croiser de nouveau les yeux pers à la couleur toujours assombrie, de désir soulagé cette fois-ci. La cicatrice sur le torse transpirant semblait luire d'une teinte plus prononcée, alors que les lèvres entrouvertes en quête d'air se refusaient à prononcer le moindre son.

Juste ces yeux, emplis de colère. Toujours. Une impression qu'ils partageaient. Une sensation qu'ils voulaient faire perdurer. Plus que tout. Autant que celle du corps de l'autre à des heures indues, pour apaiser un désir ne semblant jamais vouloir cesser.

Kanon avait trahi Athéna. Manipulé Poséidon. Menacé Odin. Participé à la chute d'Hadès.

Il avait tous les défauts. Et en avait créé des qualités. Son insoumission constante était une part de son être, — fruit d'une histoire tortueuse pour laquelle Athéna était la seule à pouvoir se blâmer.

Rhadamanthe l'avait haï avant de le connaître. Respecté à leur rencontre.

Et pour une raison que Rhadamanthe ignorait, en ce jour, tout son être continuait malgré tout d'appeler ce corps à ses côtés.


End file.
